


Who is in control?

by smileevenwhensad



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileevenwhensad/pseuds/smileevenwhensad
Summary: Don't mess with Moon Jongup.I don't know if i will add pairings
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for any errors. English is not my first language.

They had a gig again. This time a warehouse, where one of the other gangs had their base. The boys had everything with them to overthrow the other gang, but something was different. 

Himchan, as polite as always, knocked on the garage door before entering and promptly shooting the poor son of a gun, who had the misfortune of being told to open the door. They quickly entered the warehouse and shot everybody before coming to the boss of the other gang, who looked like he had pissed himself at least 3 times since they marched in there. The low-life bagged for his life but Jongup didn't care. He shot him. Not once, not twice but three times. Himchan saw that and stopped him. He didn't know why the younger did that. Himchan was scared to be honest, but he couldn't show it, not when Jongup was seemingly out for blood. The older grabbed his arm and stared him down. Jongup didn't like it, not one bit. He pulled a kunai and held it to Himchan's throat, cutting himself simultaneously while grinning like a psychopath.

The black haired male swallowed. "What's wrong with him?," he asked himself. The other four just watched in silence. Yongguk must have given Jongup an all saying glare because the blue haired male put the kunai away as fast as he had grabbed it and left to the back of the warehouse. "What the heck was that?!," asked Zelo who has never seen this side of his best friend before.

The tall teen knew that his blue haired friend had a psychotic side, heck everybody in the team knew, but the second youngest never pulled a knife on one of the others not even as a joke with a plastic knife. Zelo didn't know what to think anymore. 

Was his friend really that crazy? It didn't matter anyway. Jongup was his best friend. Zelo run after Jongup. Daehyun and Youngjae ran after their beloved maknae yelling at him, telling him to not go near the other male. And Yongguk? Yongguk went the few feet over to Himchan and hugged him. The other was visibly shaken. The leader and so called "Dad" of the group didn't know what he should do or say. So he just hugged the other male, hoping to figure out what the hell just happend and why.


	2. Chapter 2

He ran after his best friend. His Huyngs yelled after him. Telling him to not go near Jongup, but he didn’t care. When he found him in the very back of the Warehouse, he grabbed the boys hand. Jongup stilll out for blood turned around, gun in hand, ready to shoot whoever dared to touch him. But he stopped the moment he saw Junhong. „Hyung please don’t shoot. Please!“ The blue haired male didn’t see the 20 year old boy named Zelo. No he saw the scared 13 year old he saved one day. 

Backflash

Jongup’s live wasn’t easy. It never was. He lived on his own, in an abandoned house. The boy didn‘t have much money and never knew his parents. He was a criminal. Stole food so he didn‘t starve and he sould some drugs to have a bit of money if he really needs it. It was a cool September evening. The teen made his way around town like he always did, when he heard it. Crying and whimpering but also voices laughing and yelling. He went to the alley the noises were coming from when he saw it. A few teens, probably older and stronger than him, were beating up a boy not older than 13. „Hey stop that,“ he yelled. The boys turned around and what Jongup thinks is the leader said: „Or what? You gonna go run to mommy and tell her? Shut up or we will beat you up too!" He knew he had to do something to help that boy, so he did something he never wanted to do. Jongup pulled out his gun. Click . The safety was off and the gun aimed at the leader. „I. SAID. STOP. IT,“ the boy yelled. „Or what?! You gonna shoot me with an empty gun?!“ Bang. He pulled trigger, hitting the older teen on the left shoulder. „I.SAID. STOP. IT!,“ yelled Jongup again. The boys, in shock, just ran. He dropped the gun as soon as they were gone. Running to the little boy laying on the ground and hugging him. Jongup’s mind was racing and his hand throbbed with pain, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that the boy, this boy right here in his arms, was save. Jongup picked the boy up, who had passed out, and took him to his hide out where he tended to his wounds. He maybe just an 14 year old boy, but you learn alot about treating your own wounds when you grow up on the streets. A broken hand, a spilt lip, two maybe three cracked ribs but all in all, the boy was ok. After Jongup was finished he sat down infront of his bed. And just than he began to think. „FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK…“ „FUUUUUUUUCCCKKK“ He just sat there. Not moving, not even blinking but his mind was racing and his wrist was throbing. „FUCK!,“ he yelled. He than decided to do somthing he never wanted to do. The first rule of a dealer is, to never use the stuff you sell. But Jongup didn’t care. Belt around his arm, siringe in the other. He was about to do it when he heard the boy yell. „No.Don’t do it. PLEASE don’t do it!“ He was so shocked he let go of the siringe and looked at the boy, whose name he didn’t even know. The boy crawled to him and hugged him as hard as someone with an broken arm and cracked rips can and cried. „Please don’t end up like eomma and appa. Please…“ The boy didn’t know what to do, what to think, what to say. So he hugged him. Pressing the younger boys head to his chest, stroking his hair. 

Backflash end

„Jongup please…“ The blue haired man got ripped out of his memory. Infront of him was Junhong, crying. Jongup dropped his gun and hugged the 20 year old. Holding him as tight as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

Everthing was silent on the way home. Everybody was shaken up about what happened. And Jongup? Jongup wouldn’t let go of Zelo. Not on the way to the car. Not in the car. Not at home. He took his bestfriend with him to his room. Went to sleep with the younger. And the other four? They went to the kitchen for a well needed drink. „I hate to ask this but why … who is our Zelo still alive?,“ asked Daehyun. Himchan and Yongguk shared a look, before the oldest of the groupe explained. „Well… you know that Zelo and Jongup where part of this group before we took you two in, right?“ „Yeah?,“ both awnsered at the same time. 

Backflash

„Run Himchan! Fucking run!“Yongguk screamed at the younger. They shouldn’t have done that. They tried to overthrow a gang that moved into their part of the city. Just the two of them, with only 2 guns and 18 Bullets, against a 8 man gang with atleast 10 guns. They were so dead. So they decided to run, after the other 8 started to shoot at them. „Ahh FUCK!“ Yongguk turned around and saw his best friend on the ground. Both hands on his right thigh. „OH FUCK!“ He ran to his friend, helped him up and to the nearest place they could find. But the moment they opend the door they had a gun pointed at them.. again. „Drop the fucking gun and stay where you are or so help me god,“ the boy said. He was sitting on the floor, arms wrapped thight around another boy. The other boy had what seemed a broken arm and didn’t let go of the boy with the gun. Yongguk dropped the gun and held up the hand he didn’t use to keep Himchan upright. „Please, I don’t wanna hurt you or your brother. Please just help me. My friend… my friend he was shot please… Help me.“ Jongup dropped his gun wispered something into Zelo’s ear and broke the hug. He got up and helped Yongguk put Himchan on the bed. They pulled out the bullet, closed and dressed the wound. „Now tell me why you are here and don’t go anywhere near him or i’ll shoot you!“ Yongguk explained what happened and also told him thier names. He also told him that he can take care of both of them and that he and Himchan had a safeplace not far from here with alot of food, running water and a heater. Himchan and Yongguk took them. 

Backflash end

„Ok but that doesn’t explain Jongup’s possesive behaviour,“ said Youngjae and interrupted Yongguk. „I was getting to that… Anyway. Jongup saved our little Zelo.“ „What do you mean by `saved him`?“ Daehyun asked. „Jongup was on his own before we took him and Junhong in. He went around town one day and saw some older jerks, about 16years old, beating up a boy not older than 13. So he yelled at them to stop. When they didn’t, he pulled out his gun and shot the leader of the `group` in the shoulder. He than took Junhong to his place and helped him. Poor boy had a broken arm, busted lip and two maybe three cracked ribs. If it wasn’t for Jongup, Zelo would have been dead..“ Neither Youngjae nor Daehyun said a word. The silence was heavy in the room before it was broken with Jae’s sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

After Youngjae calmed down a bit, he and Dae went to bed.  
"Do you think it started again?" " I don´t know. I wish I did, but.." After that they put away their cups and left the kitchen. Yongguk went into die maknaes room to check on them. They were fast asleep. Jongup holding Zelo tight. Than he went into his and Himchan´s room. They all had their own rooms but you could always find Dae in Jaes room, Jongup is Zelos and Himchan in Yongguks room and bed. Sometimes if they all had a really bad day, they would all share one room and bed. It was something they started to do after they first startet living together.   
When the oldest two meet the youngest two it was hard for all of them. Jongup did´t want to let go of Zelo and also didn´t let them near him. Everytime Himchan or Yongguk tried to comfort or even touch their youngest, Jongup would go crazy. So much so that he even busted Yongguks lip one time because he was to close for Jongups comfort.

-FLASHBACK-  
It´s been about a month since Himchan and himself meet the other two and it couldn´t be more stressful. "Hey little one! How are you feeling today?," the oldest asked and was promptly met with a "none of your business. Don't talk to him." Yongguk backed off but it seemed that he did't learn his lesson. Zelo was crying two days later, and Yongguk wanted to comfort him. Nobody but them was awake and he didn't like too seethe little one cry. So he hugged him and tried to too comfort him, which worked. But little did he know that Jongup woke up and heard Zelo cry. Needless to say Yongguk won't forget this lesson. Not with how much his busted lip hurt even a good two weeks after the punch he received. He never tried to comfort Zelo, if he didn't come to him, after that.

-Flashback end-


End file.
